There's a good reason, NOT!
by Cheez plz
Summary: Ino is after Tenten, Tenten's brother has gone crazy, there is a ball, Neji doesn't really like Tenten, and the closest thing to salvation is her friends, but what will happen before and on the day of the ball? couples you will find out. mostly NejiTen
1. Who The Hell Are You?

**There Is A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the title to this story nor do I own any of the characters in it. This is based off the song There is a good reason these tables are numbered honey. You just haven't thought of it yet. By Panic! At the Disco.**

**A/n: It may seem that I'm bashing on some characters, but I really don' mean to that's just the way the story is, I have to bash characters especially Ino, Sorry Ino lovers I love Ino to, but I want her to be the enemy in my story, sorry yet again and if that doesn't help I'll say sorry in different languages, just kidding to lazy to write my mad multi language skills.**

**Chapter 1- who the hell are you.**

Hey my name is Tenten I just moved to Konohagakure (sp?). I use to live in Hoshigakure. I'm psyched go to Konoha boarding school. Well here is a little bit about me. I am a tomboy, I hate dresses, preppy chicks, and assholes. I have brown hair, that I normally put up in two buns, and I brown eyes, I was born on March 9th, I have no surname, so my name is just Tenten and nothing more, nothing less.

Ok so here I am riding in the car with my Older Brother Ryu (a/n: I do own Ryu and a couple of other characters.) just staring out the window, not even making a move to talk to my brother, me and him aren't the talking type. We pull up to Konoha boarding school, and the instant the car stops I jump out of the car and grab my bags out of my brothers back seat.

"Hey Tenten, why are you in such a rush?" Ryu asked interrogatively.

"What's it to you." I stated being as stubborn as ever.

"Nothing, forget I asked." Ryu stated, I think I already pissed him off. Ryu and I walked into the building, we had to go up to the office to talk to the principal Ms. Tsunade. I knocked on the door when we were in front of her office.

"Come in!" I heard a female voice scream with some muttered words that I could not make out, but I"m pretty sure they were profanities.

"Hello Ms. Tsunade, me and my sister here are new to your boarding school, we need to get our schedules and room numbers." Ryu said politely.

"Oh, you must be Tenten and Ryu." Tsunade said shuffling through piles of paperwork.

"Yes that would be us." Ryu said.

"Here is your schedule Ryu, and here is yours Tenten." Tsunade said handing each sibling their schedule. Then Tsunade handed them their room key, that had their room numbers imprinted on the key. "Ok there is your room key, you guys can spend the day unpacking, so don"t worry about your classes today. You both have room mates, the way we set up the room mates is by the opposite sex. So Tenten you will have a male as your roommate and Ryu you will have a female."

"Uhm, I don't like the fact that my little sister will have a male as a roommate, especially a hormonal teen." Ryu said trying to stick up for me, I didn't really mind, as long as they didn't try to come on to me.

"Sorry, that's the way that boarding rooms go, don't worry, I put her with a respectable guy, his name is Neji Hyuuga and he is quite the gentleman, I'm sure he will not harm Tenten."

"It's Not Tenten I'm worries about." Ryu said under his breath, I don't think Tsunade heard him but I did and I giggled. Tsunade looked at me as if I was crazy for just giggling out of the blue.

"Ms. Tsunade, I really don't mind having a guy a roommate, but I cannot be held responsible if the guy has bruises, and/or is killed." I said in a serious voice.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked looking a bit scared. I must be scarier than I think.

"Well if this Neji guy, or any guy for that matter, comes on to me, I can not be held responsible for what may happen to them."

"Huh?" Tsunade asked.

"She's saying that she'll beat them up so bad that they will probably either die or never be able to reproduce again." Ryu said as if it was the most casual thing in the world, which it kind of was for me and him.

"Ok." Tsunade said, if you could see her face you would laugh, she looked like she just heard something displeasing, or that she thought me and my brother was crazy, it was probably the latter. "Well off you go."

"Bye Ms. Tsunade." Both Ryu and I said politely in unison. The instant we shut the door I could have sworn I heard Tsunade say that we were crazy.

"What room do you have Ryu." I said trying to make a conversation with me brother.

"Room 208." Ryu read off of his key. "Yours?"

"Uhm, room 216." I said, great, our rooms are just down the hall from me. We walked down the halls, and out of the door of the school, we followed the path from the school to the boarding rooms. We walked up 2 flights of stairs to get to the right hallway where our rooms were, Ryu got to his room first, I had to walk down a bit farther. The instant I was in front of the right room I inserted the key and unlocked the door to get in.

I entered the room, It was a bit plain, had white walls, 2 beds, 2 desks, 2dressers, and a bathroom that was connected to the room. Half of the room already had things spread out on the desk table and bed. So I assumed my roommate this Neji guy already claimed this side, so I put my stuff on the other bed. I started to unpack all my stuff inside the dresser and desk. After I was done I had nothing to do so I decided to go see if Ryu was done with his packing. I grabbed my key and locked the door before I walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall to room 208. I knocked, and like 10 seconds later Ryu opened the door, when he did he looked like he just got in a fight with a tornado, his brown hair was a mess and his shirt was wrinkled. Ah man I forgot to describe my brother to you, well he's my fraternal twin, The reason why I said he was older earlier was because he is older than me by about 4 minutes. He looks like me, but taller and he also has shorter hair.

"What the hell happened to you Ryu?" I asked.

"This chick has a freaking messy room, look," he stepped aside. Inside the room there were clothes, girlie products, shoes, books, and a CD player. I whistled.

"Man sucks for you, I got stuck with a neat freak." I said. "Me and my roommate is totally opposite, just like your roommate is the total opposite of yours. Wanna switch places without telling Tsunade."

"We can't do that Tenten, If Tsunade saw us, I'm sure that she would be able to tell who is who, besides have you forgotten I am taller than you pipsqueak." Ryu said making fun of my size, yet again.

"Shut up giant." I said and walked off to my room. I unlocked the dorm door, and walked into the dorm room. I locked the door back up when I shut it. I slowly walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I got out my MP3 player and started to listen to Panic! At the Disco, my favorite band. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep on my bed.

-----4 hours later-----

I heard the door open, I'm a light sleeper, my MP3 player turns itself off after 90minutes, so that's why I wasn't blasted out by the music. I do believe my roommate just entered the room, but the funniest thing is I could have sworn I heard squeals from the other side of the door, and the instant the door was closed they instantly turned into crying and yells from girls saying "Why won't you notice me Neji-kun." or "Neji I want your body."

All off a sudden I was shaken awake by a hand. I opened my eyes, and saw a pair of white eyes staring at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked coldly. I sat up.

"My name is Tenten, I just transferred here from Hoshi boarding school, and I'm your new roommate." I said rubbing the grogginess out of my eyes. "You must be that Neji guy Tsunade said was my roommate."

"Neji Hyuuga, nice to meet you, I guess." He said coldly. I instantly thought that he was a jerk, and you know what I was right.

"What's with the screaming girls outside the room?" I asked Neji.

"Fan girls." Neji said in a one word sentence, and I instantly understood. The room was silent, Neji was meditating or something, so I decided to grab on of my favorite books. I grabbed Ink Heart and started to read it for like the thousandth time. I guess I fell asleep, because yet again there was that exact same motion to wake me up from my annoying roommate, Neji Hyuuga.

"Go away." I said swatting his hand away from my shoulder.

"Fine if you don't want dinner than don't wake up." he said coldly. I sat up at the word dinner, I remembered that I haven't eaten anything all day. "Come on, I"ll show you where the cafeteria is, but after that I will not talk to you unless necessary, got it?"

"Yep." I said nodding. We walked down the stairs and out the boarding room building, and into this room that was behind the school. The instant we entered Neji left, I looked all over for my brother and I found him. I got my food and went over to where my brother was.

"Hey Tenten." Ryu said, he was sitting next to a girl with black hair that was held up in the back with a pencil, and she had glasses. I sat across from them. "This is my roommate DaniLynn." (a/n: DaniLynn is my OC, but this DaniLynn is different from my random story that I will have out soon and also she is different from the one in Whatever Happens Happens, because my random story and WHH story she has the same personality, this one doesn't have the exact same personality.)

"Hi. You must be Ryu's sister." she said holding her hand out over the table. I took it and shook it.

"Yep, I'm Tenten." I said smiling. I could've sworn that I felt someone glaring at my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl with blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with one piece of her bangs hanging in front of her face. Her blue eyes like ice, and she was glaring at for a reason I didn't know. I looked back at DaniLynn. "It's nice to meet you."

DaniLynn looked behind me to the girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes and she glared at her, and I swore that she was warning that chick that if she messed with me that she would kill her. DaniLynn looked back at me and smiled. "Don't worry, if she touches you, tell me and I will kill her personally, I don't like her as much as it is."

"You also have me to protect you sis." Ryu said looking at the blonde too.

"Thanks you guys, but I can take care of myself, I'm not helpless." I said. After I said this there were 3 girls that sat down at the table, one of them sat next to DaniLynn and the other two took seats on both sides of me.

"Hey DaniLynn, it looks like you brought in two strays." The girl with blood red hair and blood red eyes said. (a/n; this is my OC Faye, also not the same OC personality as my other stories.)

"Yeah, this is Ryu, he's my roommate, and this is his sister Tenten." DaniLynn introduced me and Ryu. Ryu all the girls' hands. I just waved to them. "Ok, Tenten, Ryu, the girl with the blood red hair and blood red eyes is Faye, the girl with the bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes is Sakura Haruno, and last but not least this little cutie besides me is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Are you related to Neji Hyuuga?" I asked Hinata. She nodded shyly.

"H-how do y-you know him?" Hinata asked me.

"He's my roommate." Tenten said casually.

"Hey Tenten, why is Ino glaring at you?" Faye asked not even looking back to see Ino looking at me.

"I don't know." I said, I felt helpless, I didn't even know this chick and what does she do glare at me. I just want to walk up to her and ask her what her problem was, but then I would probably end up in a fight, and I didn't want to get kicked out of this school. ⌠I don't care either, she can glare at me all she wants."

"Wow, brave one eh? I said that too, and I ended up with my hair green for like a month." Said Sakura.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah, Ino is a bitch." Sakura said. I laughed. "Hey, you guys are new, so you don't know that there is a masquerade ball, yes ball, you have to dress up all fancy and everything, it's really fun, Tenten you wanna come?"

"Sure why not, but Ryu has to come too, he needs to be there incase I loose my temper." I said looking in Ryu's direction.

"Sure, I'll go, I have to keep and eye on my little sis." Ryu said smiling sweetly at me.

"By the way DaniLynn, you might want to clean up your stuff, or Ryu here will clean up your stuff, and he doesn't give a crap about personal stuff, he picks up after me all the time." I said to DaniLynn.

"I've already started cleaning up my stuff, it was kind of embarrassing when I found out that he was in there and my stuff was scattered everywhere." DaniLynn said blushing.

"I told you that you needed to clean up your room DaniLynn." Faye said. I could have sworn I heard DaniLynn murmur know it all under her breath, but I couldn't be sure. I finished up my food, just listening to the conversation, Ryu did the same.

"You two aren't very talkative, are you?" Sakura asked us.

"Nope." We both said in unison.

"That was strange." Said DaniLynn.

"No it's not." Ryu and I said yet again in unison.

"S-stop that I-it's creeping me out." Hinata said.

"Ok." We both said again. "Get out of my mind Ryu/Tenten. Stop it."

"Wow, this is amusing." Faye said.

"No it's not." We both said in unison again. Finally I stood up.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight, see you tomorrow morning." I said. I emptied my tray and left off to my room. I unlocked the door and the instant I got in I went to the dresser, not caring if Neji was there or not, and grabbed my pjs and walked to the bathroom to change into them. I walked out of the bathroom with my dirty clothes and threw them in my dirty laundry basket. I climbed onto my bed and started playing my MP3 again. I fell asleep listening to Linken Park.

**A/N: I hope all my readers that read WHH isn't mad at me, I still have writers block, so I am hoping to get an idea while writing this story. If you've never heard the song There's A Good Reason Why These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet. From Panic! At The Disco, then you should, because it is an awesome song, and if you have heard it and think it is awesome, then you are awesome.**

**Oh yes and here is the first couple paragraphs to chapter 6 of WHH:**

**I woke up on this lovely Saturday morning to someone shaking me and calling my name. I recognized the voice, it was a males voice. I was to tired to think of the name of the person though.**

**"Go away, I want to sleep." I mumbled, pulling the covers over my head trying to go back to sleep. The covers were pulled off of me. "Evil." I mumbled as I put the pillow over my face. The person that was trying to wake me up also took my pillow off of my head.**

**"Come on Tenten don't make this difficult, get up." The male voice said.**

**"Fine." I said in a groggy voice. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking my eyes a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the light in my room. I looked at the person where the voice came from.**

**"Aieeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed seeing as it was the one person I would least expect. "Neji what the hell are you doing in my room at..." I looked over at my alarm clock that sat on my nightstand. "...7 in the morning." I groaned. "I'm going back to bed goodnight."**

**"No your not." Neji said. He pulled me out of bed and threw me over his shoulders.**

**Ok so there you have it, why is Neji in Tenten's room? What's going to happen? That will all be answered once I get this chapter finished, the chapter has gotten deleted a couple of times, so I'm kind of loosing inspiration to write it. I'm probably going to finish this story before I continue that one, I don't know, it depends on how far I get before I get another writers block. It's like 2 in the morning, so I'm going to go to bed, night.**


	2. Spilled Lunch

There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet. 

Disclaimer- I don't own the title of this story, the song the title came from, or Naruto. I do own, however, my dignity, imagination, and my OC's.

a/n: alright, so the second chapter is here, I'm going to try and get this story done as fast as I can, and I will be working on chapter 6 of WHH in between this chapter, and others, until I am finished. Oh yes and to clear something up, Ino is not jealous of Tenten because she is roommates with Neji, in fact Ino doesn't even know that Tenten is Neji's roommate.

Chapter 2: spilled lunch

* * *

I woke up at 6 in the morning, I know sort of early, but I always wake up at this time. I got out of my bed and walked to my dresser and got out some clothes. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I dried off with my towel, and got dressed. I looked all over the counter for my two hair-ties, and then I remembered that I left them on my dresser. 

"Damnit." I cussed. I don't like going anywhere where there are people who could see her with her hair down, especially when the person that could see you is a male. I snuck out of the bathroom very quiet, but the light was on and Neji was awake. Damn him, he has seen me with my hair down. I hate this. I snatch my hair-ties off of my dresser and walk back into the bathroom.

I started to put my hair up in it's normal twin buns, when my hair-tie, the one that I had in my hair already, snapped. So after that I tries to put my hair in a ponytail and you know what the other one snapped too. Damnit, it looks like I'm going to have to go down to Ryu's Dorm and see if DaniLynn has a hair-tie. I walk out of the bathroom and Neji was staring at me.

"What you looking at." I stated, it was not a question.

"Your hair, it looks good down." Neji stated looking away, I could've sworn I saw a tint of pink on his face, but I waved it off and walked out of the dorm room with my key, and walked down to Ryu's and DaniLynn's dorm. I knocked on the door, and I heard footsteps to the door, and they seem to have tripped a couple of times, because I heard a couple of thumps.

DaniLynn answered the door, she didn't have her glasses on, and her hair was down like mine. She squinted, trying to get a clearer look at me.

"Hey there Tenten, What's up?" DaniLynn asked.

"Do you have any hair-ties?" I asked DaniLynn. She nodded and invited me into the room. "Well your room is cleaner than it was yesterday."

"Thanks." DaniLynn said. I looked at her, and the instant I did she tripped.

"Would you like me to get your glasses for you?" I asked her when she started to get up.

"Yes, that would be nice, but the thing is, is that Ryu stole my glasses last night, and he won't let me have them until I put my contacts in, which I hate contacts, they make my eyes all itchy." DaniLynn said feeling around for the bathroom door.

"Well, I'll make him give them back." I said. I walked over to Ryu's bed, and sat on him.

"Get off of me." Ryu said in a murmured voice.

"Not until you give me DaniLynn's glasses." I said.

"Tenten, why are you in here?" he asked even though his voice was muffled I could still here his question.

"My bands broke, so I came to ask DaniLynn if she had any hair-ties, and she told me that you stole her glasses. So give them back."

"Fine, just get off of me." Ryu said. I got off of him and he got DaniLynn's glasses out from his dresser. "Here you go DaniLynn."

"Thanks Ryu, thank you Tenten." She said as she put on her glasses. She entered her bathroom and came out with 6 bands. "Here, this will last you a while, right?"

"It should." I said. Ryu looked at me.

"I like your hair down." Ryu said.

"Well it doesn't matter what you like now does it," I stated, I started to walk over to DaniLynn to get the bands, when Ryu picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, he grabbed the bands from DaniLynn. "Let me go Ryu, and give me those hair-ties."

"I don't think so, the only way that you are going to get these hair-ties is that you have to wear your hair down till lunch." Ryu said, he stated walking out the door with me over his shoulder, I think he was bringing me back to my dorm, and I was right.

"Fine, but the instant lunch starts you have to give me the bands." I said while he was walking down the hall with me over his shoulder.

"Deal." he said. Ryu knocked on my dorm door, and Neji answered. "Here's your roommate back." Ryu said throwing me to Neji, lucky for me Neji caught me.

"Ryu, you evil whore." I said getting out of Neji's arms.

"Tenten honey, I'm not a whore, I'm a bastard." Ryu said. I spit at him and hit him right between the eyes. He wiped the spit off. "Just for that I'm not going to give you all the hair-ties during lunch, you only get one until after school."

"Toad lord." I said under my breath. "Fine. Go back to your dorm brother dear." I said in an acidly sweet voice.

I turned around and Neji was there staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and turned away. I looked at the clock it was now 7 in the morning. Breakfast is starting. Then after breakfast there is homeroom that starts at 8:10. I didn't want to go to breakfast with my hair down, but I had no choice. I walked out of the room at about 7:20, Neji was already gone, but I really didn't care.

I walked into the cafeteria, grabbed my food, and sat with my brother, DaniLynn, Faye, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Hey guys." I said. As I sat down by Faye.

"Hey." Hinata and Sakura said in unison, Faye just waved and DaniLynn smiled.

I ate my food listening to everyone talk, and only talked when I was spoken to. The bell rang and I went to my homeroom. Everyone was staring at me, and you know what, to make everything better Ino is in my class. I sat down in the only empty desk, which just so happens to be 2 rows in front of Ino's seat.

"Hey, I'm Kiba, what's your name?" The guy next to me asked.

"Tenten." I stated simply. The guy kept on checking me out throughout the whole homeroom period, it sort of freaked me out. I had my hand under the desk in a fist, I wanted to kill him right then and there.

The bell rang, and I hurried out of the door to find my next class, Ino was following me the whole way, you want to know how I know, I know because she was glaring at me the whole time and I could feel her glare as if it was piercing through me. I found my second class, and sat in an empty seat, and yet again people(mostly guys) were staring at me, I felt like a piece of meat everyone wanted. I couldn't wait until lunch to get on of those hair-ties.

-----time skip-----

I sat in all of my classes paying attention, but I couldn't help but want the bell to ring for lunch. It was finally the last period before lunch, and I was still getting that glare from Ino. All the guys were staring at me and introducing themselves to me and asking me out. Of coarse I refused them all. But during the time where all the guys were introducing themselves to me and stuff, I could've sworn the glare on my back intensified.

The bell rang for lunch and I was on my way to the lunch room, Ino was in front of me, so I finally got that intense glare off my back. I went to the ladies room, before I entered the cafeteria and got lunch. I started to head over to where DaniLynn, Ryu and everyone else was sitting. Ino stepped in front of me before I could take another step to the table.

"Uhm, excuse me." I said politely, trying to get by Ino, but she just stepped in front of me again. Everyone's eyes were on me and Ino, and I saw Ryu, DaniLynn, Faye, Hinata, and Sakura all stand up. "Could you please move?"

Ino didn't say anything, but she flipped her hand up and knocked my tray up, all the food on my plate went on my shirt. I looked at her with the blankest expression, and then started laughing.

"Haha, looks like you accidentally spilled my food on me." I said stretching the word accidentally out. Ino grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up close to her.

"You would quit drawing attention to yourself, that is if you know what's good for you, you would." She said in a low angry voice. After she was done with her statement to me she let go of my collar and turned around and left to her group of friends.

I took my tray and threw away the rest of the food that was left on my tray. Everyone's eyes were still on me. I walked out of the cafeteria, on the way to the bathroom, when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked behind me, and Ryu was standing there, and DaniLynn was behind him, and so was everyone else.

"...Ryu." I said, my eyes filling up with tears. Ryu pulled me into a tight brotherly hug. I cried into his shirt for a little bit, but finally stopped.

"Come on Tenten, lets go get you some clean clothes." DaniLynn said. I nodded, Sakura, Hinata, and Faye followed me and DaniLynn into the dorm room, and into my dorm room. When we were in the dorm room Faye came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Why does Ino hate me so much?" I asked after me and Faye were done hugging. I got clean clothes out of my dresser and set them in the bathroom.

"She doesn't like you because you draw attention from others, something she can never accomplish to do, what she did today in the cafeteria was to draw attention to herself, she thinks that picking on the new girl will give her the attention that she wants." Sakura said. I walked into the bathroom and changed after Sakura's explanation.

I came out in fresh clean clothes. DaniLynn handed me 2 hair-ties. I smiled at her and put my hair up in it's signature style.

"Thank you." I said to DaniLynn. She smiled. Sakura glomped me.

"Panda, you have literature next period with Kakashi, right?" Sakura said smiling, apparently my new nickname was Panda. I nodded. "Yay, we have the same class, come on lets go." Sakura said as she practically dragged me out of my dorm. I laughed at Sakura's excitement.

"Hold on, I got to lock my dorm room." I said, when everyone was in the corridor waiting for me. I locked the door and Sakura grabbed my hand again and started walking down the hall with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You want to go shopping once school is finished?" She asked walking backwards. "I'll invite Faye, Hinata, and DaniLynn."

"Sure, that'd be fun." I said smiling.

"Cool, meet us out in front of the dorm building after school." Sakura said as we entered the classroom. I nodded, we sat next to each other and chatted , the teacher didn't show up till there was only 10 minutes until the class was over. A blonde kid stood up and yelled at the teacher, telling him that he was late. The teacher said an excuse saying something about getting lost in the path of life, and the blonde, which later I found out his name was Naruto, yelled at him again, calling him a lyer. Kakashi-sensei wrote down the assignment and said it was due on his desk the instant class started.

The bell rang and it was time for the next period. Sakura and I split ways. I walked into the next class, and my roommate was in this class, the coldhearted bastard with no life. To make everything worse the only free seat was next to him, so I set down my stuff on the desk and plopped down in the seat he looked over at me, and then kept his attention to the front.(A/N: SEXUAL TENTION!!)

During the class I heard whispers about me, such things as: "Did you hear, the new girl right there got her lunch dumped on her by Ino." and "Isn't that the new girl that Ino threatened, I wonder why she threatened her, it's not like she's pretty or anything.". The latter one hurt me more than what happened, actually they both hurt me, I hated that someone hated me for no apparent reason, and I hated that people judged me by the way I looked.

I looked down to the top of the desk, my hands under the desk balled into fists. I was holding back my tears. All of a sudden there was a piece of folded paper in front of me. I unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_Don't worry about what they're saying, don't let it get you down. You are pretty, and that Ino chick is just jealous because people are introducing themselves to you and not her._

_Neji Hyuuga_

I looked over at Neji and smiled at him and mouthed the words thank you to him and he nodded as if saying no problem.

The rest of the class went by, and I didn't pay attention to what the other people around me were saying. I felt so much better thanks to Neji, I really didn't care what kind of rumors were going around the school anymore.

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT!!!!! I am finished with this chapter, it only took me 6 hours of thinking, typing, and listening to There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet. Over and over again to get this chapter done. Hehe, I also worked a little bit on WHH chapter 6, I got a couple more paragraphs done. Tell me if there is anything wrong in this chapter. Well I am going to go to bed now, I'm tired, It's 12 in the morning, so I'm going to bed night minna (minna means everyone in Japanese, just in case you didn't know) 

Ja ne (see you)

Cheez Plz


	3. More Warnings?

-1There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but my dignity, imagination, and my OC's.

A/N: ZOMG I just read this really funny story, haha, sorry I'm on a sugar rush. Well last night after I posted my second chapter I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep, so I wrote sown this chapter, and now I'm typing it haha, I don't know how sane it will be though. I'm not good at describing clothes, as you will soon find out, I'll try to find pictures close to the description and put it up on my profile, ok.

Chapter 3: more warnings?

* * *

After school I walked out in front of the dorm rooms and met up with everyone, and to my surprise everyone was there including Ryu, I really didn't think he would be there.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to everyone. Sakura and DaniLynn glomped me, they were laughing as they were glomping me too. I smiled at them.

"Panda, where were you, you're late." Sakura asked with big watery eyes.

"Uhm, nothing important." I said. The truth is, is that Ino's friends were blocking my way out, so I had to sneak out a window on the first floor. "I was in the bathroom." I lied. Ryu scrutinized me, I think he knew I was lying, but he wasn't going to say anything to anyone else.

"Ok then, LET'S GO!" Sakura yelled. Sakura grabbed Hinata and threw her over her shoulder, and then Sakura grabbed me and pulled me along, I felt like me and Hinata were being kidnapped. Sakura threw me into the passenger seat, and then she threw Hinata into the backseat. I started laughing, and Sakura looked at me.

"That was funny Sakura, I think you should be a professional kidnapper." I said laughing. Hinata started giggling along with me.

"Ha ha, very funny panda." Sakura said. We started to the mall. When we arrived I saw Ryu, DaniLynn and Faye waiting for us.

"Why are we at the mall again?" I asked absently when we met up with DaniLynn, Ryu, and Faye. I think I saw everyone fall to the ground.

"We're looking for ball gowns for the masquerade ball." Faye stated.

"Oh." I said. "Count me out, goodbye." I started walking away.

"Oh no you don't." DaniLynn and Sakura stated pulling me back. I almost fell over.

"You are coming with us whether you like it or not." Sakura said pulling me by the collar of my shirt into the mall.

"Nooooooo!" I yelled squirming, trying to get away from Sakura. I looked at Ryu. "Ryu, help me, I'm being kidnapped by the evil rosette."

"Oh no you don't Tenten, you are going to try on those ball gowns." Ryu said, not even taking pity on me.

"Thanks for the help toad lord." I said.

"No problem pipsqueak." Ryu said, I gave up on resisting, and got to my feet and walked into the mall quietly, well semi quiet at least, I was mumbling profanities the whole time.

"Tenten, you need to lighten up, it's not that bad." Faye said to me.

"Yeah, well you probably have actually worn a dress before." I said.

"Actually, I have never worn a dress, this'll be the first time I even try on a dress." Faye said, and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Seriously, well that means we're in the same boat." I said, I mean, my parents used to try to get me into dresses when I was little, but I always told them that I didn't want to wear something so stupid, so they eventually gave up on trying to get into a dress. "Hey DaniLynn."

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked. We were already into the dress shop that Sakura wanted to get the dresses at.

"You want to hear an embarrassing secret of Ryu's?" I asked mischievously.

"Uhm, sure…" DaniLynn said, she sounded a little unsure, but I am sure that she is going to laugh so hard that she'll love me later for it.

"Ryu used to where dresses when he was little." I said smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Ohmigod, are you freaking serious." She said laughing. I nodded and she started laughing even more. "How did he get the dresses?"

"Well, you see, our mom and dad always tried to get me into dresses and I always refused, and he would sneak into my closet, where my parents kept them, and put them on, I got pictures back in my dorm if you wanna see them." I said.

"Of coarse, when we get back I would love to see them." DaniLynn said. "Come on, lets go find you a dress."

"Damn, I thought that if you knew one of Ryu's secrets you would forget about the dresses, oh well." I said giving up. I wondered around the store looking for Sakura and Hinata, I finally found them, and let me tell you it wasn't easy, I mean this store is HUGE!

"Panda, I found the perfect dress for you." Sakura said.

"Really now." I stated bored.

"Well, Ryu helped me pick it out, but I also found you some really cute ones too." Sakura said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Show me." I stated, not wanting to actually see them. Sakura lifted up her arm and took the one on top and showed me it. The dress was black and white, mostly white though, it dipped into a V-cut and the black was under the but area. The straps were really thin, like a spaghetti strap shirt, the dress flowed to the floor, it was very pretty. "It's cute, I'll try it on."

"Ok." Sakura said handing the dress to me. I took it. "I also have this one."

Sakura held up a Chinese style dress the was black, and it had a embroidery of a white dragon that went down the side of the dress. The dress looked as if it would read to my knees. "Holy cow Sakura, that is really pretty."

"Thanks, but the credit goes to Ryu, he found it." She said. I looked around and found Ryu, he was sitting down by the dressing rooms. "I'll go try these on." I said and walked over to the dressing room. I go into a changing room and tried on the first dress that Sakura wanted me to try on. It was very pretty, but I didn't like it on me. I walked out of the dressing room with the dress on.

"That dress doesn't really look good on you." Ryu and Sakura said at the same time. So I went back into the changing room and put on the one Ryu picked out. I t was very pretty on me and I loved it, I wanted to get it, even though I would only really wear it once. I walked out of the changing room again, after I changed back into my regular clothes.

"Hey, I wanted to see that dress on you." Sakura said pouting.

"Well you'll have to wait until the dance to see it." I said, her face instantly brightened up.

"You mean, you're actually going to go, and you're going to get that dress." Sakura stated excitedly.

"Well, I would love to go, but I can't pay for all of my dress, I don't have enough money." I stated after looking at the price tag. "Oh well."

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it for you." Sakura said.

"Oh, I can't have you do that, that'd be asking too much." I said, but Sakura was already walking over to the cash register, I couldn't stop her, and by the time I caught up to her she already paid for my dress and hers. "Hey, I told you that I didn't want you to pay for me."

"And I said don't worry about it." She said handing me the bag that had my dress in it.

"What does your dress look like?" I asked.

"I'm not going to show you until the night of the ball." Sakura said, we found the girls and Ryu in front of the store ready to go.

-----Time Skip-----

So I finally get back to the dorms and get into my room. Sakura dragged me all over the mall, and let me tell you, I never want to go shopping with Sakura EVER again.

I look around my room and find that Neji isn't there, of coarse it was 7 o'clock, so he was probably eating dinner, or talking to his friends. I took this time to hide my dress in the back of my closet that was on my side of the room. The door opened all of a sudden and Neji walked in, it scared me and I fell down in the closet. I started laughing. Neji looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, you just scared me, I said giving him a sincere smile.

"I don't mean about that, I mean about what happened earlier, with Ino." Neji said. I plopped down on my bed. Neji sat on his bed as well.

"Oh that, yeah, I'm fine. I don't get my feelings hurt that easily." I sort of lied, I mean that was the first time that happened to me, and I cried, so I don't really know.

"Ok, as long as you say so." Neji said and then he started to read his book.

I shrugged and laid on my bed after setting my alarm clock and fell asleep almost instantly, even though the lights were on and it was only about 7:30.

-----Time Skip-----

The next morning I woke up to Neji shaking me.

"What is it?" I ask in a groggy voice.

"It's 6:30, I thought that you might want to get up and get ready before you ate breakfast." Neji said, and I bolted straight up.

"You've got to be kidding me, I slept through my alarm clock?"

"No, you never set you're alarm clock." Neji stated.

"Well, thank you for waking me up." I said and got out of bed and got dressed in the bathroom and redid my hair and brushed my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom Neji was already gone. I looked at the clock, it was already 7 and breakfast has started so I head down to the cafeteria, get my breakfast and find Ryu and everyone else.

"What's up panda?" Sakura asked as I sat down next to Ryu.

"Nothing much, how 'bout you?" I asked Sakura nicely.

"Great." Sakura said enthusiastic.

"That's wonderful, what about everyone else?" I ask, trying not to be rude.

"Fine." Everyone said at the same time.

"Hey Ryu, I don't know why, but I feel as though something bad is going to happen today." I said, feeling a death glare at my back. I instantly knew who was sending that death glare too. Ino.

"Don't worry about it, nothing will happen to you as long as I am around." Ryu said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok." I said.

-----Time Skip-----

Finally, lunch. I started to walk towards the cafeteria when a student that I have never seen before came up to me and told me that someone wanted to talk to me and she brought me to a place where there was no one. Out of the shadows came Ino and a couple other girls, they were probably Ino's posy.

"Well, look who fell for the little trap, thank you for luring her here Mutsumi." Ino said, all of a sudden both of my arms were restrained by two girls that came out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to break free from the girls' grip, but I couldn't get free, man these girls were strong.

"Oh, I wanted to give you a little better warning this time." she said and she pulled a knife out of her shoes. My eyes widened. She was going to try and kill me.

"NO, KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and tried to back up, but when I did I fell down, and the girls that were holding my arms let go when I started to fall. I was trying to get to my feet. I turned over onto my stomach to get up, but Ino grabbed one of my buns and pulled my head up and put the knife up to my neck. Tears started to well up into my eyes. "Please don't."

"Look, like I said yesterday, you make yourself anymore popular, and I personally kill you." Ino said, my tears started to slip out of my eyes. "For now, how about we cut you up, and leave you here."

"No, please don't." I said through sobs. Ino brought the knife up to my cheek and cut my cheek and I screamed out from the pain and then she brought the knife to my left arm and cut me, and then she went over to the right arm and dug in pretty deep with the knife and shred it through my skin. I screamed real loud, hoping someone would hear me. She took the knife out of my right arm and stuck it on my chest, and cut. It hurt so bad, I was crying, and I normally don't cry.

"Have fun trying to stop the bleeding in your arm snot bag." Ino said in my ear and threw my head in the ground. Ino and her posy left. I was left there all alone, crying and bleeding. I tried getting up, but failed a couple of times because of the pain in my arms. I finally got up and when I did I instantly put pressure on my right arm. I started to walk towards the nurses office which was by the cafeteria, I finally made it to the nurses office, which was all the way across the campus from where I was.

I opened the door with my right arm. I walked in and the nurse was sitting at her desk, when she heard me open the door she looked up from her paperwork.

"My god, what in the world happed?" She asked rushing over to my side. I passed out right after the nurse asked me this question, I felt her grab me before I hit the floor, and yell for the other nurse to go and help her, but after that I can't remember anything.

-------------------

A/N: Alright, third chapter, finally done. I am going to try to update as much as I can until Monday, because I have a bet with my mom that starts Monday, in which I can not be on the computer at all for four weeks. Wish me luck, and I am so sorry that I won't be able to update for a month, but the instant the bet is over I will update as soon as possible, but I am going to be gone for a week in April, so don't expect an update every week in April, and I will also be gone for a week in May, with no internet or computer, and also I am going to be busy, because I get to search for a job so that I can save up for an animecon next year.

Well, till the next update

Cheez plz


	4. The Hospital

-1Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Panic! At The Disco. Blah, Blah, Blah.

A/N: I am so tired, I just got done with the CAHSEE(California High School Exit Exam) and man-oh-man am I worn out. But I have to update as much as possible for you all so you won't be all like 'what the hell, how come you haven't updated in like forever.' or 'I'm never going to read your story again because you don't update enough.' Which I really don't update as much as I should. But anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 4- The Hospital

-----------------

I woke up, and I couldn't see anything at first, because of the grogginess. I blinked my eyes clearing my vision and when I could see clearly enough I sat up and saw that I was surrounded by white walls and I was hooked up to an IV, and there were flowers on the side table next to the bed I was in. I looked over to my left and found a sleeping DaniLynn.

I nudge DaniLynn. She wakes up and looks my way, her glasses were crooked, it looked really funny to see her like this.

"Ohmigod, Tenten you're awake!" She yelled and hugged me, and I noticed it hurt really bad when she hugged me.

"Ow." I said. She instantly let go saying sorry. "Where am I?"

"The Hospital." DaniLynn said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because someone cut you up pretty bad, and you lost a lot of blood. You passed out in the nurses office." DaniLynn said. "Who did this to you?"

I look at her and I suddenly remember what happened. "Ino did this."

"THAT BITCH!" She yelled, she started to get up, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't do anything, I don't want things to get worse." I said.

"I don't understand, I mean Ryu said that you could take care of yourself, why didn't you just beat the crap out of Ino?" She asked.

"I, I don't know, I just froze up when I saw the knife and tried to get away, that's all I could think about was getting away, but it didn't go to well, I fell down and she caught up to me. She threatened to kill me." I started to break down in tears. DaniLynn hugged me gently.

"Hush, everything will be fine, I'll just get people to watch over you 24/7, ok." She says trying to calm me.

"I don't need that, but it would be nice if someone met me after every class and for lunch, that way she won't be able to get me alone."

"Alright, that'll do." She said smiling at me. I smiled back, but it hurt. "Careful, Ino cut you pretty deep, I think she actually wanted to kill you."

"I know she did." I said. The door opened and a nurse came in.

"Well, you're awake. Would you like me to get the doctor to see if you can go home." The nurse asked me.

"Yes please." I said to the nurse lady.

"Alright, he'll be here shortly." She said and left the room.

"Hey DaniLynn, Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"At school, you were out since yesterday, and I told Ryu that I would stay with you, because I have never missed a day of school, so I could easily miss one day and not get in trouble, and besides he just got here and he needs to do his work, or else he'll fall so far behind that he'll never be able to catch up." She said.

"Oh, Thank you for being here, if you weren't here then I probably would've woken up all alone and scared." I said smiling at her.

"It's not a problem." she said and the door opened again to reveal a doctor.

"You must be miss Tenten." he says and I nod. He comes over to me and unwraps the bandages around the cut on my right arm. When he removes the bandages I see that I have stitches in my right arm. The doctor rewrapped my right arm and looked at all the other cuts. "well, looks like you got beat up. I will let you leave today, but here is the thing, I request that you don't use your right arm too much, you can use your left arm more, because you don't have stitches in that arm, but you do have stitches on your chest. You have butterfly bandages on your cheek, they sort of act like stitches, but you can hardly see them."

"Ok." I said.

"I do request that you don't get your stitches wet, so you might want someone to help you wash your left arm and maybe even your hair."

"Gotcha Doc'." I say.

"Ok, now will this young lady be taking you home?" He asked referring to DaniLynn.

"Yes, I will be taking her home and I will also be taking care of her while she is in this state." She says.

"That's good." The doctor said and handed her a slip. "This is the prescription for pain medication you should get for her, and also she should come back in 5 weeks to get her stitches removed."

"Alright, I will take very good care of her." DaniLynn says and the doctor leaves and a nurse comes in with Tenten's clothes and five rolls of bandages. She gave DaniLynn the bandages and she set down my clothes on the bed.

"This is so that you can change her dressings every other day." The nurse said and DaniLynn nodded. "You can leave once you get dressed, and that's it." She said and left.

"Heh heh, DaniLynn, could you possibly help me get dressed?" I asked nicely.

"Sure, I'll help you." She said. She helped me out of the hospital bed, and unfolded my pants and undid the button and had them to where I could step into them. I pulled them up with my left arm and buttoned them with only my left hand, which was pretty damn hard. I took off the hospital gown after DaniLynn untied the back and I thanked god they left my bra on. DaniLynn helps me get my shirt on and I am Finally dressed.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Yep, come on." she says as she starts to walk out of the door, I follow her out to her car, let me tell you she had a pretty nice car, it was a red Volvo, pretty damn sweet. We arrive at the school, and I guessed that everyone was in class right now because there was no one out on campus. I walk to the dorm rooms with DaniLynn.

"Hey DaniLynn, do you think you could possibly come to my room at like 5:30 in the morning tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why so early?"

"Well, I don't really want anyone to see me like this, so I was hoping that you would come over and help me, but I can figure a way to dress myself, so don't worry about it." I said smiling at her.

"Ok, I'll come over at 6 to see how you're doing, ok." She said as we got to her dorm room.

"Gotcha." I said and headed down the hall to my room. I looked at the door and there was a note with my key taped to the door. The note read:

_Here's your key dorkie, wouldn't want you locked out if you get back._

_ Ryu_

I grabbed the key and the note with my left hand. I held the note in my right hand as I unlocked the door and opened it with my left hand. I shut the door and locked it back up. I was home, well the closest thing to home anyways. I climbed into my bed and covered up my whole body, even my head, with my blanket. I fell asleep like that.

----------------

A/N: I know, a new record for me two chapters in one day, haha, well anyways, I will try to go and update tomorrow, because right now I have to go make my hair into an afro. I am sorry for the short chapter, this chapter was sort of a filler also, but whateva'.

PEACE OUT!

Cheez plz


	5. an Embarrassing Morning

**A/N: Welcome to another addition to There's A Good Reason, NOT! I was going to update sooner I swear, but I've been a bit more busy with other things, I'm so sorry, and I will update more and more since it is summer, and since I got my requests almost done on my DA page.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5 an embarrassing morning**

"Tenten?" I heard someone say. The voice sounded so familiar, and close, but then again far away, all at the very same time. "Tenten…Tenten!"

"Where's the fire!?" I jump up, which wasn't such a great idea. "OW!"

"Don't hurt yourself." Neji said, he was sitting next to my bed.

"Too late." I said, then I realized that I still had my cuts, and they could be seen. I threw the covers back over my head.

"Tenten what are you doing?" Neji asked.

"I don't want you to see me, not the way I look right now, god, I feel pathetic!" I yelled the last part.

"That's because you are pathetic." Neji said, and to tell the truth hearing it come out of his mouth made me pissed off. I threw the blanket off of me and I got into his face, about 5 centimeters away in-fact.

"Don't call me pathetic, only Ryu and myself can call me pathetic." I said grabbing onto the collar of his shirt.

"Alright, alright." Neji said putting his hands up in defense. I let go of him. "Are you hungry?"

"No." I lied, at that moment my stomach growled, thanks for betraying me stomach.

"Here." Neji said handing me an orange, a mango, and an apple. I don't like apples, so I gave it back to him. He looks at me questioningly.

"I don't like apples." I say truthfully.

"Hn." Neji said, if you call that saying something. I ate the orange and the mango, then I lay back down on my bed. I started to drift off to sleep again, when Neji called my name again.

"What?" I asked him irritated.

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, not at all." I say sarcastically. He gets off his bed and gets these pills out of a bag. "Here, DaniLynn gave these to me to give to you.'

"Thanks." I say. I got out my water bottle that I always have by my bed, and took pills chasing them down with the water. "Now can I please sleep?"

"Sure sure." Neji states walking back to his bed, he turned out the lights. I instantly fell asleep.

--5:30 in the morning--

"Damnit you stupid ass shirt!" I yelled trying to get my shirt on. I was in the bathroom. Let me tell you this, I was getting pissed. Half of my hair fell out again, for the 7th time mind you, and it made me look as if I escaped from a crazy institute. A knock was heard on the bathroom door. "WHAT?!"

"Are you ok in there?" Neji asked through the door.

"Yeah, perfectly magnificent!" I said sarcastically.

"Want help?"

"Not from you." I stated. I finally got the damn shirt on, now for the pants. I started to pull up my pants when I fell down with a loud 'thunk'.

"Tenten, you ok?" Neji asked through the door.

"What the hell do you think?" I asked. "Ow."

"Tenten, I'm coming in."

"No, no that's alright, I'm fine, I-" the door opened to reveal Neji. "NEJI, GET OUT!"

"I told you I was coming in." Neji said with a smirk on his face. I blushed, I was probably looking really pathetic. He stuck out his hand, I took it and he pilled me up. I used my left hand, don't worry. I pulled up my pants as fast as I could, I could see Neji looking awat with his cheeks red. I walked up to Neji and slapped his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For coming in!" I yelled.

"I didn't see much, just your lacy red underwear." Neji said with a blush on his face. I turned red from both anger and embarrassment. I stomped out of the bathroom untying the only bun left in my hair, so that I could put it in a ponytail. I was struggling with my hair.

"ARGH!" I yelled out of frustration.

"Here, I'll help you with your hair." Neji said grabbing my hair tie from me and putting my hair up in a low ponytail.

"Thanks." I say. "Could you possibly help me out with one more thing?"

"What's that?" He asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Helping me with my sweatshirt." I aske. He nodded and helps me put it on. "Thanks Neji."

"No problem." He says. I hug him, and then walk out the door making sure I had my school bag and my key. I walked over to DaniLynn and Ryu's room.

"Knock, knock." I say while knocking.

"Hold on." I heard DaniLynn call. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal DaniLynn.

"Morning." I say casually.

"Morning, looks like you got dressed by yourself, and you did your hair." DaniLynn said.

"I didn't do it all by myself, Neji helped." I blushed from the incident that happened.

"Ooo, you're blushing."

"Ah, shut up." I say walking into the room. "Is Ryu awake?"

"Nope." DaniLynn said. I walked over to Ryu's sleeping form.

"Yo, bro wake up, Ryu, wake up." I say, he doesn't budge. "Ry, I heard they're giving out free sushi down the street."

"Huh, where?" he asked instantly getting up.

"Sorry, they just ran out, now hurry up and get dressed." I say walking over to DaniLynn. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, did you get your pain meds?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem." DaniLynn said. Ryu was in the bathroom changing, the instant that he was done we headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

--

**A/N: really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I'll try to get out another chapter really soon, promise.**


	6. health problems

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything else except my creativity. Oh and my original characters :D.**

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. See I've been really busy trying to keep up with my grades and what-not, so once again I am seriously really sorry, I'll try to update this once a week, but like I said, I've been busy, so no promises 'kay.**

**Chapter 6: Health Problems**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The day went by uneventful. I did get some stares and some people were talking about me. I tried to ignore them, like it was possible, whenever I walked passed a group of people they quieted down and whispered and talked about me as if I wasn't there. It was really annoying.

"I heard that she's in a gang and those scratches are from a gang fight." One girl whispered while I walked by. People were staring and it was really starting to piss me off.

"You wanna look at me so bad then why don't you take a picture!" I yelled out to everyone, next thing I knew there was a flash in front of my face. "What the hell!"

"Sorry, had to capture your anger moment." Ryu said smiling.

"I hate you." I stated, just because I was distracted doesn't mean that I didn't hear what the people around me were saying.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a bit on edge today, you sure you're fine?"

"No, but I can't miss school too often, if I do then they'll kick me out and this is just the first week in school."

"So true." Ryu stated thinking. "Alright, if you start to get like really really pissed please go back to your dorm."

"Aye, Aye mon captain." I stated and saluted.

"Glad to know your sarcasm hasn't died yet." Ryu stated patting my shoulder lightly. "Get to class sis."

"OK." I said and walked to class.

---------

The day went by and I went back to the dorm. The instant I got in I went straight to bed and slept, Neji would wake me up when it was time for dinner, so I wasn't worried.

Sure enough Neji woke me up and we went to dinner together, I sat with my friends and ate, I really didn't talk due to the fact it hurt just to eat, I think the pain was making me look at things in a negative way because I thought everything sucked today, for one I really didn't like the food that was served, and for two I had a headache and no one would freaking shut the hell up.

"You ok?" someone asked, I didn't really care who it was, alls I know is I wanted to get out of this loud room.

"Yeah, I'm done. I'll be in my dorm." I said and got up throwing my barely eaten food away. I walked back to the dorms and went back to sleep hoping my headache would be gone by the time I woke up.

---------------

A week passed and I've had headaches every damn minute of every damn day, I've had to resort in using headache medicine on really bad days. But on the bright side I got my stitches out and now I have permanent scars. Woo! Can you taste the ENTHUSIASM blowing around. Piffle, this really does suck, I hate pain.

I've gotten thinner because I don't eat as much, I think Ryu knows something is up too, he's just letting me tell him when I want to.

After classes I head to the dorm to do my homework, well I tried to get there, but Ryu pulled me aside and demanded me to telling him what was wrong, he was tired of me being so pessimistic, at least that's what he said.

"I'm fine, I just have a major headache." I said telling him the truth.

"You've had a headache everyday since you came back, it's not healthy."

"I don't give a crap if it's healthy or not, I'm not going back to the doctors, they are quacks, they don't know crap on what happens." I yelled at him when I didn't mean to. When I finally realized I actually did yell at him I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright." Ryu said hugging me.

"I don't know what to due Ryu, ever since we moved here, nothing but bad things have been happening to me."

"You're going to be fine, right now you're just stressed, that's all."

"I know that that is all that it is, I just don't like it, and on top of everything, I feel like that bitch is still glaring at my back."

"Language young lady."

"I'm sooooo sorry." I stated sarcastically. My voice cracking.

"Whatever, anyways, don't worry about it, we have everything under control. Just go up to your dorm and get some nice deserved sleep." Ryu said walking me to the dorms, the instant that we were at my dorm he came in and tucked me into bed.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm your twin who is the same age as you, I can tuck myself into bed."

"Just shut up and let me take care of my sister." Ryu stated, I instantly shut up. "Alright, now I'll bring you some food in later, just relax and sleep, I'll tell Neji not to disturb you and if he does, tell me and I'll beat him up for not letting you get your rest."

"Aye Aye captain." I stated and closed my eyes telling him the conversation was over and that I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Talk to you later ok."

"Alright, now leave me alone." Ryu left and I fell into a deep sleep, which felt really nice, no headache, just a little dang on reality.

**A/n: like I said before I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to update more often, I swear, I've just had a bit of a writers block, and also I've been working on a story of my own, so when I'm not doing homework, updating my DA account and writing my own story, I will be trying to finish my three active fan fictions. **

**LOVE YOU GuYS, DON'T DISOWN ME PLZ PLZ PLZ.**

**~Cheez plz**


	7. New Friends and Enjoyment

**Disclaimer-- I don't own Naruto or anything really 'cept my gaara cosplay costume that I made XD.**

**A/N: omg I suck at this story lolz, I'm going to give it my all to try and finish this before summer XD.**

**Chapter 7: new friends and enjoyment**

I awoke and felt a loads better, but I still had the damn headache, oh well. I got ready for school, I was really hungry since I didn't eat the night before, so I couldn't wait for breakfast. I got dressed humming a happy tune. When I walked out of the bathroom Neji was sitting on his bed staring at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked seeing me smile.

"A whole lots." I stated.

"Lots isn't a word."

"It is in my world."

"I'd hate to see what's in your world."

"You wouldn't want to even be in my world."

"I'm sure."

"I'm going to go wake up Ryu and DaniLynn, I'll see you at breakfast." I stated walking out the door. On the way down the hallway I whispered a happy little tune, I don't know why I was so happy today but I liked the feeling. I got to Ryu and DaniLynn's room and knocked. DaniLynn answered the door without her glasses on. She squinted at me.

"Tenten?" she asked me.

"The one and only." I stated back to her as she let me into her room.

"You seem happier this morning, I wanted to wake you to get you to eat dinner last night but Ryu wouldn't let me, he said that you needed your rest." DaniLynn said putting on her glasses.

"Well I think I needed the sleep so I guess he's good for something."

"I heard that." I heard Ryu's voice, it was groggy and muffled by the pillow that was in his face.

"Good morning sunshine!" I exclaimed walking over to his bed and sitting on his back. "Now it's time to get up."

"I will if you get off of my back you fat whore." Ryu stated, he wasn't a morning person. I complied and got off his back.

"Don't call me a fat whore just because you're grumpy, and whores want it for free, if anything I'm a prostitute, which I am not might I add, I'm still a virgin unlike someone."

"Who said I wasn't a virgin?"

"Half the female population in our old school." I stated walking over to DaniLynn, she looked uncomfortable so I winked at her to let her know I was just playing around with him, and I saw the smallest smile turn up on her lips.

"So you mean that I'm sharing a room with a man-whore?" She acted as if she was disgusted.

"Yep." I stated simply.

"Hey that's not nice, I'm still a virgin, I haven't even had my first kiss." Ryu said trying to prove his innocence.

"Sure you haven't." Both DaniLynn and I said at the same time. Then we both started laughing.

"I know you haven't Ryu, now get dressed and meet me and DaniLynn down in the cafeteria."

"Alright." Ryu said.

"Ready Dani?" I asked she nodded after putting on her shoes, she was already dressed when I knocked on the door she just didn't have her glasses on.

DaniLynn and I head down to the cafeteria. The line was short due to the fact that it was early compared to when people normally come in, they essentially come thirty minutes after breakfast, so that's why we come earlier than the others.

Faye was the first to arrive to the table after me and DaniLynn, then Ryu came down as well as Sakura, Hinata, and to my surprise Neji came to our table with his friends. I actually couldn't believe they were his friends at first because I didn't think he had friends due to the fact that he was so cold.

"Hey guys, can we sit here this morning?" Neji asked for him as well as his friends.

"Sure, you're more than welcome." I said with a smile, we all made room for the four newcomers.

"Introductions are in order though, I mean for Ryu and Tenten, all the rest of us already know who you are." Sakura stated while everyone but me and Ryu nodded.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" Said a blond with electric blue eyes, I think I saw him before, but I can't remember where I saw him….That's right, he was in the principles office getting yelled at by Tsunade.

"Hey." I stated shaking his hand.

"Gaara." the red head of the group stated, and that was the only word he said through the entire meal. On second thought I can believe that these guys are his friends.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said smiling a bright smile. Ryu did the same.

With all the new introductions put aside we ate and talked to each other, then we had to go to our classes, which I enjoyed today, whether or not Ino didn't like me, I decided that I was going to make the best of my time here at this school.

**A/N: Yay, I finished another chapter, now I gotta go finish my Gaara cosplay costume, so I will work on this more after my anime convention this weekend XP.**


	8. I Know Who I Want To Take To The Ball

Ino still glared at me, from time to time, but I have recently come to ignore it. Now all I've been doing is enjoying myself waiting for the masquerade ball. I am going to spend everyday here at my new school with all of the joy that I can. It's been a couple of weeks since Ino has tried anything, which is a good thing, and we have had 4 more people at our table for eating everyday.

I get along with Neji fine and things have gotten better with my classes. What becomes more infuriating though is that I think I have started to get a crush on my roommate. This is not good! At least I'm not the only one though, I think Ryu has a crush on DaniLynn as well, but that's for him to tell and not me.

This morning when I woke up Neji was still sleeping and it was 6, which was weird because he is normally up by now. So I walked across the room and shook him, after I put my clothes in the bathroom, and to my surprise he grabbed me and hugged me, even though he was still sleeping. I tried to get away but he continued holding onto me, man was he strong, I guess this is what I get for not working out.

"Neji, wake up." I said in his ear. He stirred and looked at me and screamed.

"Tenten what are you doing in my arms?" he asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask your arms, you grabbed me while you were sleeping, all I was doing was waking you up." I stated back to him, then I laughed.

"You're crazy." Neji said.

"At least I don't grab people in my sleep and not let them go while I'm awake too." I stated. He looked down, blushed and let go of me quickly. "I'm free hallelujah!"

"Still crazy" Neji stated as he got out of his bed. I ran to the bathroom and stole it before he could get there. "Hey that's unfair."

"Called it first." I stated before shutting the bathroom door, I could hear Neji grumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. I laughed and started getting ready for the day. When I got out of the bathroom Neji was dressed and ready to go. "Wow you couldn't even wait to get dressed, that's sad."

"You took the bathroom."

"Touché," I stated "then you shouldn't get up so late."

"It's not like I meant to." Neji stated as we walked out of the room. On our way to breakfast we stopped at Ryu and DaniLynn's room to get them. Ryu opened the door, dressed and ready to go.

"Hurry up DaniLynn." Ryu called to DaniLynn, who was in the bathroom. She hurried out of the bathroom, her hair still a mess.

"Hold on for 1 more second please." She said as she grabbed a pencil and put up her hair masterfully, you couldn't even tell that she hadn't brushed her hair that morning.

"I need to learn how to do that." I stated out loud, sounding a little stupid at the same time.

"Just continue to put up your hair the way you normally do." Stated Neji. DaniLynn stepped out of the room and joined us and we went to breakfast where all our friends were waiting for us.

"Five more days!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

"Till what?" Faye asked.

"The ball." Hinata stated without stuttering, which was a miracle, I haven't heard her not stutter in a long while, of course Naruto wasn't in the room either, maybe Hinata likes Naruto. I'll leave that for her to tell me, I don't want to make any speculations and get it wrong.

"Oh yeah." Ryu and I stated at the same time.

"They're doing it again." DaniLynn sighed.

"Doing what?" we both asked at the same time again.

"What you just did." Neji stated bluntly. Naruto came bounding in the room acting like he was a cat and someone just gave him catnip.

"What's up with you Naruto?" Ryu and I asked at the same time, again.

"Quit your freaky twin thing and I might tell you." Naruto stated.

"There is not creepy twin thing going on." We simultaneously said.

"Whatever. Anyways I figured out the girl that I want to ask to the ball.

"Who's that Naruto?" Sakura asked. DaniLynn had her hand over Ryu's mouth and Neji had his over mine, so we didn't talk. I licked Neji's hand to get it away from my hand. He looked at me disgusted and wiped his hand on his napkin.

"You're disgusting Tenten." Neji stated.

"Shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth." I stated then I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Noted, continue Naruto." Neji stated giving his attention back to Naruto.

"I wanna make sure that she'll say yes before I tell you guys." Naruto said.

"Party pooper." Sakura said. After this we ate our meals, Gaara and Sasuke turned up a little later, but like always they weren't very conversational. We all left our separate ways and went to class. Neji and I walked in the direction of our classes which were in the same general area. Instead of just going to his class like he normally did he walked me to my class.

"Just like Naruto I have figured out who I want to take to the ball with me." Neji stated as we walked down the hall to my class.

"Who might that be?" I asked when we got to my class.

"You." He stated and kissed me and walked away. Before he got out of sight he turned around and yelled. "Tell me the answer later on!"

A/N: 2 years, I can't believe that it has been this long since I last updated. I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! You can decapitate me soon, once I actually finish this story that is. And I will do that soon.


End file.
